


Blue Beauty

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dolls, Inanimate Objects, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Dirk visits Jake's home while the man himself isn't there, and becomes part of an 'interesting' tea party.





	Blue Beauty

Dirk always felt uncomfortable being in Jake’s house without him. It was so big, filled with so much accumulated junk, he didn’t feel like he could relax all on his own. He’d been invited, though, and Jake would be back soon enough.

Still, he wasn’t there yet, so the Strider was left to wander the not-so-humble abode, peering into rooms as he pleased. One took his interest, a small table with four chairs arranged around it. As he entered, he could see three of the chairs were occupied by life-sized dolls, as if they were having a tea-party. The fourth chair was empty, and Dirk decided to sit down for a while to wait for his boyfriend.

The chair was comfy, and he realised it  _was_ a tea-party, complete with actual cups of tea. Curious, he took a sip from the one in front of his chair, finding it slightly warm. It tingled going down his throat, spreading more of that warmth as it went, and Dirk couldn’t help but relax a bit.

Deciding he’d spent enough time as a part of the strange scene, Dirk went to stand, but his legs wouldn’t seem to move. Looking down, he frowned at the sight of them paling, the hair on them disappearing until they were smooth and white. He couldn’t move them at all, and the change was only spreading.

He felt his thighs undergoing the same changes, his joints disappearing until he was left with two noodle-like appendages. Reaching down to feel them, he frowned at the sensation of plush fabric under his fingers. He pulled his hand back quickly, though, as the same change began to spread out from where he’d touched.

As his arms went limp at his sides, the transformation began to centre in on his body. His skin became the same fabric as the dolls around him, imperfections like freckles and scars fading away to make him flawless. A strange sensation between his legs brought his attention to his manhood, which was shrinking into him uncomfortably until his crotch was completely flat.

He didn’t have long to consider that before the transformation had climbed up his neck and was covering his head. He felt his hair growing long, falling around his face and turning blue. He could no longer move anything below his head, and could only watch as his shades slid from his face onto the floor, no longer supported by his shrinking nose.

As his clothes began to fuse and lengthen, he heard a door open downstairs. It must’ve been Jake! He called out to him, but couldn’t manage more than his name before his mouth snapped shut again, rendering him completely immobile.

–

“Dirk? Did I hear you call from here, chum?”

Jake peered into the room, stepping in to properly look around. It had sounded as if Dirk had called his name, but the blond wasn’t anywhere to be seen. What  _was_  there to be seen was a doll Jake was sure hadn’t been there before, propped up at the table with his other distinguished guests.

As he approached, he examined it closely, looking it up and down. It was made of the same fabric as his other guests, with a long white dress covering it. Its face was simplistic, two button eyes with a few fake eyelashes over a set of blue painted lips, and the hair was clearly fake, but something about it made Jake smile.

He caught sight of Dirk’s shades at the doll’s feet and looked around once more, still not seeing the man himself. “Are you still here? The doll’s lovely, a real beauty. Is she a present?” No response. “I’m going to assume she is, then.”

Having come to his own conclusions, and no longer wondering where Dirk was, Jake picked the doll up easily and carried it out of the room, towards his own. Though he couldn’t move or speak, Dirk could feel Jake’s hands on his plush body, and he feared what might happen next.

Jake set Dirk down on the bed, looking him over one more time before taking a handful of his dress. Carefully, he lifted it up over Dirk’s head and set it aside, leaving his perfectly pale form completely exposed.  Jake felt him up for a while, stroking along his legs and palming where his ribs used to be, and Dirk wished he could at least squirm from the sensation.

When Jake tired of just squeezing his new toy, he turned Dirk over onto his front, exposing his plush backside. No longer able to see him, Dirk’s only warning a quick grope and the running of a zipper before the Brit was grinding between his cheeks.

Jake grit his teeth as he rocked slowly, growing hard quickly. He lifted Dirk’s hips slightly, thrusting with a bit more force. Both of them were enjoying it, though Dirk was still conflicted by his helplessness. He was, in every way, a toy for Jake to use how he pleased, and Jake was unwittingly taking full advantage of him.

Jake moaned, his thrusts becoming erratic as he tipped over the edge, coming all over Dirk’s back. He breathed heavily in the afterglow, still gripping his doll’s hips. When he did pull away, he didn’t even bother cleaning Dirk off before putting him back in his dress, leaving the come to stain his fabric.

“What a lovely present.” Jake mused, setting him on the bed for later. “I’ll be getting a lot of use out of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I love the feedback these are getting, be sure to let me know what you think! And send a request through my Tumblr if you want to see something specific.


End file.
